usertendofandomcom-20200216-history
Super mario World; The Second Reality Project Reloaded
=Super Mario 3D Land Wii= Edit Comment122,479pages on this wiki Super Mario 3D Land Wii is an upcoming game, it is an sequel to the 3DS Version of Super Mario 3D Land. it will be release somewhere in 2012. Contents http://fantendo.wikia.com/wiki/Super_Mario_3D_Land_Wii# show Gameplay The Gameplay from the 3DS Version returns, only with different controls from the Wii and the Nunchuck, unlike the 3DS Version, their will be no timer. Characters *Mario (playable) *Luigi (playable) *Wario (playable) *Waluigi (playable) *Donkey Kong (playable) *Toad *Peach *Yoshi (rideable, Green, Red, Pink & Orange) *Toadsworth *Rosalina *Lumas *Toads (Red, Yellow, Blue, Green & Purple) *Yoshis (Blue, Yellow, & Light Blue) *Luma Enemies Returning Enemies from 3DS Version New Enemies *Amps *Broozers *Buzzy Bettles *Cheep-Chomps *Climbing Koopas *Cosmic Clones *Crowbers *Cooligans *Deep-Cheeps *Fire Bros. *Fire Chomps *Fire Snakes *Fishbones *Fly Guys *Goomba's Shoes *Huckit Crabs *Ice Bros. *Lakitus *Mecha-Koopas *Munchers *Parakoopas *Pillars *Raining Deribs *Scuttle Bug *Shy Guys *Sledge Bro. *Spikes *Spike Tops *Spiny Cheep-Cheeps *Swoopers *Urchins *Whomps *Wigglers Bosses Here are the Bosses below and what world their in. *Petey Piranha (World 1, Airship) *False Bowser (World 1) *Big Bob-omb (World 2) *Whomp King (World 3) *Pom Pom (World 4, Airship) *False Bowser (World 4) *Boom Boom (World 5) *King Boo (World 6, Haunted house) *False Bowser (World 6) *Bowser Jr. (World 7, Airship) *Dry Bowser (World 7) *Kamek (World 8, Airship) *False Bowser (World 8) *Bowser (World 8, First phrase) *Giga Bowser (World 8, Second phrase) *Dino Piranha (World 9) Items Power-Ups *Super Mushroom *Super Leaf *Fire Flower *Super Star *Invincibility Leaf (appears after the player loses five lives in a course) *Boomerang Flower *Statue Leaf (World 9 only) *P-Wing (appears after the player loses ten lives in a course) *Penguin Suit *Ice Flower *Propeller Mushroom *Mini Mushroom *Frog Suit *Goomba's Shoe *Mega Mushroom *Hammer Suit Other Items *? Blocks *Flying Question Blocks *Used Blocks *Brick Blocks *Coin Blocks *Donut Lifts *Jump Blocks *Propeller Boxes *Roulette Blocks *Mystery Boxes *Warp Boxes *Rectangular Coin Blocks *Rectangular Note Blocks *Directional Block *Flip Panel *Elevators *Coins *Star Medals *1-Up Mushrooms *Poison Mushrooms *Binoculars *Goal Poles *Checkpoint Flags *Warp Pipes *Green Shells *P-Switches *Wooden Goombas, Warp Pipes, and 1-Up Mushrooms. Occasionally give items. *Crates *Plus Clocks (green and blue) *Cannons *Red Rings *Red Coins *Switchboards *Rubber Platforms *Assist Blocks *Reversible Platforms *Rainbow Notes *Yellow Rings *Platform Blocks *Baddie Boxes *Super Note Blocks *Flying Roulette Blocks *Rocks that give items when kicked *Question Boxes *Beanstalk *Barrel *Blue Coin *Springboard *Super Guide Block *White-Green Checkered Block *Red Switch Block *Glow Block *Pow Block *Dotted Line Block *Stretch Block *Toad Balloon *? Switch *! Switch *Dash Coin *Berries *Ice Block *Giant Bubble *Hero Car *Yoshi Egg *Propeller Block *Tilt Lift WalkthroughMole Ruins*Echoes of Birabuto *Mole Ruins #1 *Mole Ruins #2 *Koopa Lake #1 *Lakeside Castle Flower Plateau*Monty Monument *Goomba Playground *Cave Exploration *Iceberg #1 *Dead Disco *Top Secret Area *Flower Fear *Floral Flight *Volcanic Lake *Flowerless Fort Donut Volcano*Bones Labyrinth *Urchin's Blockade *Lotus Volcano *Ghost Cave *Moving Cave *KoopaKick *Volcano Castle Symphonic Mountains*Ice Bomb Bridge *Snide Tide *Sumo Symphony *Banzai Beach *Pipe Paradiso *Sewage Underpass *Mountain Pass *Pipe Hype *Acoustic Castle Magical Forest*Noteworthy Terrain *The Great Waterfall *Spiny Woods *Magical Trick House *Lost Pipeline *Canopy Climb *Flying Fortress *P-Switched Castle Koopa Desert*Rhino's Road *Tropical Horror *Rhino's Treasure *Nightmare Desert *Reznor's Factory *Catacomb Caverns *Pyramid Pass *Flying Fish Bridge *Sandy Shrine Bowser's Valley*Iceberg #2 *Volcanic Voyage *Inferno *Monty's Mansion *Frozen Fears *Koopa Lake #2 *Freezeflame Rock *Disturbing Castle *Bowser's Palace Second Reality*Silence *The Launch Base *Docking Bay *Great Airship *Orbital Station *Invasion Fleet *Pipeline Planet *Yoshi's Final Flight *Bowser's Starship Second Reality (Secret Levels)*Green Hill Zone *Marble Zone *Spring Yard Zone *Labyrinth Zone *Starlight Zone *Scrap Brain Zone Thirdspace*Crashlanded Castle *Sillyclone Hilly *Perplex Rosa *Poker Port *Haunted Health *Neverfly Fortress *Pyra Psychodelic *Syrup Froza *Darkness Royal *Ultra Multichaos *Chaos CompleXX *Braindamaged Finale